Vegeta's Anger
by DeathGoblin
Summary: This is a brief oneshot about Vegeta and his thoughts about Kaioshin Supreme Kai , which leads to a slightly altered rant when he goes Majin and attacks Goku. It is slightly AU, but doesn't really impact the overall plot of the Buu saga.


Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or have any rights to it.

* * *

Vegeta had been listening to Kaioshin talk about Majin Buu as the group pursued two of Babidi's henchmen in hopes of locating the ship. So far, the prince was unimpressed with Majin Buu's accomplishments. _We saiyans could do that_, thought Vegeta as Kaioshin explained how Buu had destroyed hundreds of planets within a few years.

"You're wrong Vegeta," said Kaioshin as he read the saiyan's mind. "Back then there were five Kaioshins, each one strong enough to destroy Freeza with a single blast. Four were killed by Buu."

Vegeta clenched his fists angrily at that. He felt a sudden anger at that statement. Kaioshin had just revealed that fact that he could have killed Freeza in an instant if he ever wanted to, and as Vegeta listened to the rest of his story, his anger continued to boil.

As he defeated Babidi's first henchmen with ease, the wizard's ability to enslave the wicked reminded Vegeta of Freeza. As they descended to the next floor, memories began flooding back to him of Freeza and the suffering of his race. He remembered with slight regret, that thousands upon thousands had suffered by his hand and so many others. He could easily recall more than one occasion when besieged locals prayed for their deity or savior, only to be rewarded by disappointment and death.

Not that he was any better, and Freeza had given him a very plush lifestyle. However, though Vegeta liked that fact that he was alive, he began to wonder why someone hadn't stopped him back then. Empathy…something that was in short supply for him, began to bubble to the surface as Vegeta thought about the feelings of abandonment from those he killed. As a cruel warrior back then, he had ignored it, and brushed it aside, but those memories were still there and he was now viewing them in a new light. He began thinking about how worthless and betrayed those innocent people must have felt as their deity had forsaken them in the face of impending doom.

Then his thoughts drifted to Cell. At that point, he had started changing. He remembered how useless he had felt as he lay there on the battlefield after having attacked Cell in a fit of rage over his son. Gohan had just sacrificed use of one of his arms to protect him, and he truly thought the situation was hopeless.

Cell would have destroyed the earth before moving on to lay waste to the entire universe if Gohan hadn't stopped him. Cell posed just as much a threat to the universe as Majin Buu, even if Buu was stronger, that increased strength wouldn't make a difference to all those innocent beings on faraway planets had Gohan failed on Earth. However, that situation could have been prevented if Cell or the androids had been destroyed earlier on, though he was partially to blame for that because it was his arrogance that had allowed Cell to become complete.

He briefly snapped out of his thoughts as Yakon exploded and they were granted entrance to the level below. One more victory would grant them access to the lowest level, where they could confront Babidi.

* * *

At the back of his mind Vegeta felt his anger was misplaced as he lectured Gohan about how weak he had become. The fact that the boy who beat Cell had slipped so far agitated him. The dominating thought in his mind was that if it had been him, he would've ended it before it got this far. _That idiot had a chance to end it, but he completely screwed up._ However, such thoughts were not restricted to Gohan.

Several minutes later, he was on the ground, in pain as Babidi attempted to gain control of his mind. He clutched his head and screamed out as the others gathered around him, trying to get him to resist it. However, Vegeta had no intention of listening when Babidi's voice sounded so much more appealing. The wizard promised him power, the one thing that had mattered most as he grew up.

As a child, power was the one thing that kept him going. If he had more power, he could destroy Freeza and end his tyranny over the saiyan race. Now he had the chance to rival Kakarot once more and he was not going to pass it up. He also enjoyed the look of pure horror on Kaioshin's face. _It's about time he learnt the horror of the mistakes he made_, thought Vegeta to himself.

Soon they were transported to the Martial Arts ring where Mr. Satan had given the audience some victory poses. As he blasted the people away, he noted that Kaioshin, the current god of the universe, was helpless and scared like the others, only he was holding his ground. He turned to look at him with scorn, though his attention remained focused on Goku. He had been looking forward to this battle for a long time.

Kaioshin stepped forward with an upset look. "You must stop this Vegeta. Don't let Babidi control, you. He's using you! All you're doing in playing into his hands. If you battle Goku, Buu will be revived."

"Enough! Stand aside you purple imp," yelled Vegeta, as his aura flared up. His glare fixed on Kaioshin as the deity stood there, stunned and at a loss for words.

Goku, turned super saiyan as well and stepped between Vegeta and Kaioshin. "Enough Vegeta, I'll fight you. However, you could at least give Kaioshin the respect he deserves."

"Why should I?" Vegeta's fists clenched as he pointed his finger angrily at Kaioshin. "Why should I show that coward my respect? He's an irresponsible fool, who hasn't done his job properly!"

Goku's eyes widened in shock and he raised an eyebrow. "Vegeta what are you talking about? If it hadn't been for him, we wouldn't have ever known about Majin Buu and the threat he posed to the planet. How can you say that he hasn't done his job properly?"

"Done his job?" Vegeta gave an angry grunt as he powered up further, causing the Earth to shake. "Let me tell you something Kakarot! It's easy for you to say that he was doing his job when you grew up on a peaceful planet like Earth!" He raised his finger angrily and pointed to Kaioshin again. "If he was doing his job, then where was he when Freeza was blowing up planets and terrorizing?"

That statement stunned Kaioshin. It seemed to come out of nowhere, yet now that he had said it, it made perfect sense. The deity tried to reason with the prince. "Vegeta I'm sorry, but you must understand-"

"Don't try to talk me down," replied the prince. "He enslaved my race, and humiliated us, and then he destroyed our home planet along with many others, and you could have taken him out in a single blast!" He raised a fist into the air. "It wouldn't have been much effort for someone like you so why didn't you come." Vegeta no longer had the smug grin from before as he his eyes narrowed at Kaioshin. Everyone around him was staring with a horrified look. "I remember the face of countless individuals who prayed for their lives before I killed them. They were praying for you, so why didn't you come, and why come now?"

"Because Majin Buu is a far greater threat than Freeza ever was," replied Kaioshin, hoping that it would calm Vegeta down. This blame game was making him feel uncomfortable.

Vegeta gave him a false smile, and chuckled cruelly. "Let me ask you something Kaioshin. If you were an average being with an average power level, how much of a difference would it make to you if it was Freeza destroying your planet or Majin Buu?" There was silence…nobody had anything to say to that. "You could've stopped Freeza, but you didn't. You could've come to Earth to help us out against Cell, another threat to the universe, but you didn't."

"Vegeta I-"

He pointed that accusing finger at Kaioshin again. "You're just a coward, and the only reason you came here today was because Buu had the power to reach you in otherworld!"

Kaioshin was too stunned to speak, but Goku had heard enough. He stepped forward to challenge Vegeta, and Kaioshin was too out of it to object. By the time he had gathered his thoughts, Goku and Vegeta were already fighting and Gohan was getting ready to infiltrate Babidi's ship in hopes of stopping Majin Buu's revival.

* * *

This was a spur of the moment idea, and I thought it was fitting in a way. To me, Vegeta brings up one of the contnuity questions that are created in the Buu saga. Where was the ultimate deity of the universe when Freeza was terrorizing planets? The story seems solid up to Freeza and even through Cell, but the Buu saga seems to throw a wrench into it.


End file.
